I'll Take My Own Bath
by purple lolly
Summary: Instead of the balcony scene I made it a bath scene. Contains Movie Dialog. Taken from an idea that someone left in a review on my very first or second story here on FanFic back in 2006.


Alexander reclined on that bed that once belonged to King Darius. In his hand was a letter from his mother, it was full of Olympia's delusions of grandeur both for herself and him. Even now she still insisted on calling him son of Zeus instead of that of a mortal man, tales that had dogged Alexander's childhood and now adult life. As to the people who Alexander surrounded himself with she did not have a nice word to say about any of them except for Hephaistion, she would not dare insult Alexander's closest and dearest companion. As if by a small miracle Hephaistion breezed in, passed the sculpture artist working quietly in the corner on a new bust of Alexander who downed tools as soon as Hephaistion arrived.

Like Alexander he had adapted to the Persian way of dressing. Wearing a floaty outfit in different shades of green showing off his solider muscular physique, he wore their childhood necklace and rings almost on every finger the transformation was complete with a hair styled half up half down eyes lined with kohl.

Hephaistion went to the head of the bed where Alexander presented him with a signet ring which he kissed all the while reading over Alexander's shoulder. To read the king's private mail was an honour that nobody else had. As they read Hephaistion massaged Alexander's neck and shoulders, turning that part of his body into the deep probing fingers sighing in bliss as Hephaistion worked out some of his tension.

All the time he read Alexander could hear his mother's voice in his head, the letter ended with Olympia claiming herself as Queen of Babylon.

"It's' a high random she charges for nine month lodging in the womb." He said throwing the letter aside

Hephaistion paused in his work "Bring her, Alexander it would give her such joy."

"Joy!" Alexander scoffed "When I'm the cracked mirror of her dreams.

He shuffled forward out of Hephaistion's soft grasp and off the bed. He briefly turned his back on the other man.

"Stay with me tonight Hephaistion." He said spinning back around.

Hephaistion took his hand from where it had been resting on his chin to give a very subtle nod but there was just one problem.

Alexander followed Hephaistion as he gazed over his shoulder at the other person working in the room. When he turned back to Alexander his expression said get rid of him

"Thank you Bagoas, I'll take my own bath

Bagoas looked confused at his new master then shot a sneaky scowl at Hephaistion before bowing and taking his leave.

Alexander undressed and he stepped into the water dunking his head and shoulders. He came up rubbing his eyes free of water as Hephaistion entered he's put his hair up in a messy up bun.

Leathering the soap between his hands Hephaistion began to wash him from head to toe.

"The generals are upset." He said suddenly as he scrubbed Alexander's back.

Alexander looked over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow. Of course the generals wouldn't have come to him themselves with their grievances, they hide behind and gave their voice to another. Of course that someone had to be Hephaistion.

He acknowledged that he was listening so Hephaistion continued.

"They question your obsession with Darius; they say it was never meant for you to be king of Asia."

Alexander had agreed to listen not to agree with their compliant.

"Naturally," he dismissed rounding on his friend "They want to return to their homes rich with gold, but I've seen the future, I've seen no a thousand times on a thousand faces. These people want… need change.

He went over to the side where there was a built in ledge that was used as a seat, two full goblets and a pitcher had been pre placed beside the bath. Alexander took one drink and lent back, looking up he studied the Persian royal banners above them.

"Aristotle was wrong about them." He said softy almost thinking out loud to himself.

"How so?" Hephaistion asked joining him.

"Look at those we've conquered." He said casting his eyes around the room to the open door where sounds from outside came gently in before giving Hephaistion his attention "They leave their dead unburied. They smash their enemies' skulls and drink them as dust. They mate in public. How can they think or sing or write when none can read?  
But as Alexander's army, they can go where they never thought possible. They can soldier or work in the cities. The Alexandria's, from Egypt to the outer ocean. We could connect these lands...and the people."

"Some say these Alexandrias having become extensions of Alexander himself." Hephaistion challenged in a way only he could and get away with "They draw people into the cities to make slaves of them."

Alexander shook his head at the misconception "But we freed them, Hephaistion, from the Persia where everyone lived as slaves. To free the people of the world... ...such would be beyond the glory of Achilles, beyond Herakles... ...a feat to rival Prometheus, who was always a friend to man."

"Remember the fates of these heroes," Hephaistion warned "they suffered greatly."

"We all suffer… your father,"

At the mention of his father Hephaistion agreed with a simple sad nod and then looked down in his wine lost briefly in a memory while Alexander continued to speak "…mine. They all came to the end of their time. And in the end, when it's over, all that matters is what you've done."

Hephaistion thought of a moment "What would you do if you ever reached the end of the world?"

"I'd turn back and conquer its opposite."

Alexander took a triumphant swig before deciding it was time to climb out of the bath.

Afterwards they laid side by side Alexander was deep in thought while Hephaistion resting his head on his chest. The subject of his mother had come again leaving Alexander in this reflective mood. Hephaistion had been right about him putting distance and years between him and Olympia. If he needed to be far away from his mother's influence to find out who he was.

"What is it you fear?" Hephaistion asked picking up from where they had left the conversation.

He glanced down then away "Who knows, when I was a child, my mother thought me divine. My father weak. Which am I Hephaistion? Weak or Divine."

He sat up meaning that Hephaistion had to move as well only to be pulled back into an embrace. Alexander clung to his friend like a drowning man "All I know is... ...I trust only you in this world. I've missed you. I need you. It is you I love, Hephaistion. No other."

Hephaistion pulled Alexander closer

You're everything I care for... ...and by the sweet breath of Aphrodite... ...I'm so jealous of losing you to this world you want so badly."

Alexander buried his face in the other man's hair "You'll never lose me, Hephaistion." He said "I'll be with you always. Till the end." 


End file.
